For pneumatic tires which ma run on wet road surfaces, required drainage performance is typically ensured by providing one or more circumferential grooves continuous in the tread circumferential direction and draining water in the ground contact surface through the circumferential grooves.
Patent Literature (PTL) 1 describes a tire that further improves the drainage performance by the above-mentioned circumferential grooves.